Fallimento
by corbeau-noir
Summary: You just don't take in a failed experiment and let her live in a mansion filled with homicidal maniacs. There has to be a reason he brought her along in the first place, because the Varia aren't a bunch of babysitters. -Currently in Pre Cradle Affair-
1. Golosità

**AN:** I'm writing an oc story, how nice. Though this little one has been in my mind since I first watched KHR. This fic is Varia centered, and no romance, just platonic family love or something._  
_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides my oc.

* * *

_**Primo Capitolo**_

_**Golosità**_

* * *

_Sounds….Loud_

_Screaming…_

_Lots and lots of screaming._

_But why?_

"Voooiii! Xanxus, what the fuck do we do with that? It's the only thing left."

_Who's that? Why here?_

"Break it…we're taking it with us."

_Break what? Her...why? _

_She was already broken wasn't she?_

There was the sound of something shattering, water quickly pooled on the floor after Squalo broke the container. He looked in disgust at the child in front of him. It was wet, naked, and bleeding-probably from the glass.

"Are you sure you want this thing?" His foot lightly tapped the sleeping creature, it didn't stir.

"Hurry up trash, I'm leaving." Xanxus turned and walked away, not caring if he stepped on dead bodies in the process.

Sighing, Squalo picked the child up and put it over his shoulders. He grimaced at the water and blood quickly soaking his uniform. He hated his job sometimes.

* * *

The child blinked herself awake and sat up, only to fall back down again.

She was tired and dizzy and maybe a little cold. It was hard to tell; at least she was covered by something. She placed her arm in front of her face and watched as the sleeve of the shirt fell over her hands. Well, she thought it was shirt. If it was, it was really pretty. She was used to seeing plain white one, not ones stripped purple and black.

"It's a damn shirt, there's nothing amazing about."

Lazily, she turned her head towards the voice. It was the really loud guy that broke her out.

She wrinkled her nose.

He looked weird. His hair was white, and he looked angry. Was he always angry? Seemed like it.

She sat back up again, this time using her hands to keep balance. She stared at the white-haired guy some more.

"Xanxus, what the hell are we going to do with this kid?"

Her head tilted to the side, too much though, she fell. Was Xanxus the other guy? She remembered two voices and that name.

Oh my! Something was lifting her up. She didn't move though, bad things happened when she struggled. Her eyes locked with a cold and uncaring stare.

_Xanxus_

Yes, it had to be him. She was slipping out the shirt which needed to be fixed. Quietly, she wrapped both arms around the arm Xanxus was using to hold her up. And with the little strength she had, she lifted up and rested her chin on his arm.

All better! Now she could examine him more.

After a few seconds, she decided that she loved his eyes. Red was a pretty color.

"Her name is Fia." He then dropped her to the ground.

_Fia. Fia. Fia. Fia. Fia. Fia. Fia. Fia._

She liked that name. She never had one so simple before. Actually, she wasn't quite sure that she ever had a name to begin with. Oh well.

"And what are we going to do with a failed Estraneo experiment?" She forgot the really loud guy was there.

"Use her of course."

The other scoffed. "Doesn't look like she can do much." The white haired guy was now in front of her.

He poked her cheek.

She bit his finger.

He cursed and punched her on the top of her head.

"Tell the others not to kill her." Then Xanxus left.

The remaining male scoffed and began pulling Fia's cheeks as revenge for biting him earlier. "What are we; the Varia or a bunch of babysitters?"

* * *

Hours had passed since Fia's arrival, and now she was wandering around the really big place. She had been scrubbed clean and her hair had been brushed, it was really long all the way to her waist! That made her happy for some reason. She had decided to stay in the shirt she was wearing before. The maid tried to change her into something else, but she screamed.

They left her alone after that.

Now she was sitting in the middle of the hallway messing with her hair. It was orange, and got tangled really easily. Her fingers got stuck all the time.

Then she heard a door open, and she fell over. Her head hurt now.

"Why the hell are you down there? In front of the fucking door no less." It was the really loud one again.

He picked her up. And she didn't move of course, just stayed there limp in his arm. A minute later, she landed on something soft.

"Stay on the couch." So that's what it was. "I'll be back."

And then she waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited.

Oh! There he was! And he was holding something. It smelt really good too. She waited until he sat down before inspecting.

As soon as he sat, something was shoved into her mouth. Fia blinked a few times, before chewing. It was really good and warm! She quickly finished off whatever it was.

"Just as I thought, you haven't had anything to eat." He shoved another whatever it was in her mouth. "We don't need another skinny as fuck kid walking around this place." He paused; she was done with it already? "Christ, you can eat fast."

Blue-grey eyes stared at him expectantly.

The teen sighed and stuffed another chicken tender in the child's mouth. "Or maybe you just like chicken tenders."

Soon, Fia finished the entire plate off. Those were the last of them in the bag too, but Squalo didn't care. They were Levi's; no one cared about Levi.

Squalo didn't know how it ended this way, but after feeding time was over, Fia crawled into his lap and promptly fell asleep. And now he was lying on the couch with a child sleeping on his chest. At least she didn't drool.

Idly, he started messing with the child's hair while thinking. He didn't know why Xanxus brought her along. She was relatively normal looking, and even had freckles. She looked about Bel's age, maybe younger.

He should probably read her file or something when he had the chance. Where was that thing again?

"Ushishishi…Squalo, what's going on?"

Squalo lazily turned his head to look at the one and only prince of brats. "And where have you been all day? You had no missions."

The blond child shrugged his thin shoulders. "I was in my room sleeping."

"Who the fuck sleeps all day?"

"Possibly that strange child that happens to be wearing one of my shirts." The prince put a hand on his hip. "Why is she wearing it?"

"It was the only thing I could find in the dryer that looked remotely her size. Now get over yourself."

It was then that Fia let out a low whining noise and opened her eyes causing both assassins to stare at her.

"Good job." The elder of the three sighed. "You woke her up."

It was actually both of them that woke her up, but Fia didn't know how to put it in words. So she just silently sat up and looked at the new arrival. He had blond hair that covered his eyes and something shiny on his head and a wide smile.

Was he happy? He was the first person that she saw smiling. He must be happy then.

"And is this new peasant?" Was he talking about her? She wasn't even sure what a peasant was.

"Her name's Fia." Squalo sat up causing said girl to tumble into his lap. "Boss said not to kill her."

_Kill?_

That word was familiar. Every time after it was said, something bad happened to someone.

"And why's that?"

"Hell if I know." Squalo shrugged. "Xanxus just decided to take her with us."

"As long as she doesn't bother the prince, she'll be fine. I don't know about the others though. Oh well." Bel yawned and began walking away. "I'm going to get some food."

Fia blinked, she was hungry too, but still really tired.

_Food. Sleep. Food. Sleep. Food. Sleep. Food. Sleep. Food. Sleep. Food. Sleep._

She couldn't pick and she hated that. A small whine escaped her throat.

Squalo raised an eyebrow, and poked the top of her head. "What's wrong with you now? If you're tired go back to sleep, just not on me."

Oh, so she should go to sleep then. She quickly did so, but made no move to get off of the older boy's lap.

"Stupid brat." He muttered and turned on the TV deciding to just deal with it.

* * *

**AN:** This chapter was short, but don't mind that too much. Squalo's probably gonna be the main babysitter for Fia, poor him.

Fia means flame in Italian, you'll learn why Xanxus gave her that name in future chapters. I actually really really love this oc, she's my favorite out of all of the ones I made. She's unique, well I think so anyway.

Well, thanks for reading! Reviews give me the drive to continue, remember that!


	2. Bradipo

**AN**: Two chapters in one day! Wow, I just really love Fia and the Varia okay. And thanks to the people that read the story and decided to continue on with it.

Sorry for any mistakes, I have no beta to look it over.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Fia

* * *

**Capitolo Due**

**Bradipo**

* * *

It had been a total of five days since Fia had been taken in. In those five days, she had learned quite a bit.

Xanxus likes meat, and tends to throw his drinks at Squalo when he's upset. Squalo tends to look after her, and always has the ability to find her. Bel really liked playing with sharp objects, and he likes sweets. Plus there were a few other members that she had yet to meet.

She wondered if they were dead.

And the Varia members had learned some things about Fia.

She has an odd love for Bel's shirts, and always takes them out the dryer. Her favorite food is chicken tenders; her favorite drink is grape juice. She can eat a whole lot if no one is there to stop her. She tends to sleep in the weirdest places and was even found sleeping under Xanxus's desk one morning. She's fond of taking naps while on top of Squalo in some way. And she's too dumb to talk.

Well that's what Squalo and Bel thought anyway. Fia has yet to speak a word and opts to using weird sounds to get her message across. It annoys Squalo to no end, but no matter how many times he tells her to do so, she doesn't do it.

She's possible just as stubborn as Xanxus, and that did not please the swordsman.

* * *

On her fifth day, Fia found herself aimlessly wandering around the mansion like she did every day. She decided to change things up today. Instead of just walking in the hallway, she'll go inside a room.

She turned the knob to the first door she saw, and entered.

This was definitely someone's bedroom. It was really dark, and for some reason it was a few degrees colder than in the hallway.

Fia loved it.

There was a rustling noise coming from the bed.

"Ugh, who's there?" a very groggy Bel looked around and his covered eyes landed on the smaller girl standing in front of his door.

"What do you want peasant?" the prince huffed.

The orange-haired girl didn't answer of course, but instead walked over and lifted herself up in the bed.

She was tired.

Bel stared at the girl making himself comfortable in _his_ bed. He looked at the clock; it was only ten in the morning. The prince sighed and flopped back down, he shouldn't have stayed up until six; he didn't have the energy to deal with the other kid.

But she was radiating a lot of heat for some reason or another, and Bel was pretty cold right now. He was always cold, that's why he wore long sleeves and jackets all over the place.

Without giving it much thought, the blond wrapped his arms around Fia, causing her to squeak in alarm, and held her like one would a teddy bear. Actually, he would only do this to Mammon, but the illusionist was on a mission. Plus he wasn't as warm as the girl.

Fia noted that Bel was really cold, but she didn't mind, she loved it. She always felt really hot, and it was like fire burning inside her, and she hated it.

Squalo was a little cooler than her, but still kind of hot.

Xanxus was really hot. It was like his anger radiated off his body.

Bel was just perfect, nice and cold.

Fia yawned and snuggled closer to the already sleeping boy and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

Squalo was slightly concerned, and majorly pissed.

He hadn't seen either of the two brats the entire morning. He clenched his teeth and continued to walk down the hallway to the king brat's room. If the little freak killed Fia, they were both going to be in so much trouble. Bel for actually killing her, and himself for not watching her carefully.

"Voooiiii!" Squalo shouted, and with a booted foot he kicked the door open. Not that he needed to, it was unlocked. He just wanted to feel cool. "Why the hell is it so dark in here?" He muttered while flipping on the switch.

He looked towards the bed and found himself staring at two familiar sets of eyes, well one was covered in hair, but it still counted.

Upon seeing the swordsman, Fia hopped out of the bed-tripping on the way there-and stared up at him.

He knew that stare. It was the _Bitch-I'm-Hungry-stare_.

Rolling his eyes, Squalo placed his hand on Fia's forehead and pushed her back lightly. She still fell on the ground though. "I'll get you some damn food later, just wait." He turned his attention back to the blond that was still in the bed. "What were you two doing?"

"Sleeping, what else? Jeez Squalo, you have a dirty mind."

The oldest felt his eye twitch. "Do you even know what the fuck your saying?"

"Of course I do, or I wouldn't have said. Common sense, use your brain."

Squalo sighed and tossed Fia over his shoulder. Without a word, he walked out the room and down to the kitchen, depositing the child on the counter as he passed it.

Fia let out a small yelp, but otherwise made no noise, like always.

The male scrounged around the refrigerator for something he didn't have to cook. A cup of butterscotch pudding caught his eye. When did they ever buy pudding? Not to mention it was all the way in the back of refrigerator.

It'll have to do.

Unceremoniously, he tossed the cup to Fia, who was able to catch it. She opened the pack and began licking the stuff up, Squalo wasn't considerate enough to give her a spoon.

The swordsman wrinkled his nose in disgust as he stood next to the child. "Why the hell do you eat so much? And why don't you ever talk? Are you trying to make my life more difficult?"

Blue-grey eyes stared up at him and blinked once.

"…can talk." Fia said simply and went back to eating.

Squalo stared, and then proceeded to stretch Fia's cheeks apart. "The why the hell didn't you say anything you little brat?"

He only got a high pitched whine in reply.

"You should be arrested for child abuse." Bel said simply as he walked past the duo.

"No one asked you!" The oldest snapped and let go of Fia's now red cheeks.

The child pouted at the indignation. "…didn't feel like it." She shrugged her shoulders. "So I didn't."

Bel perked up slightly when he heard the voice. "You finally got her to talk. Maybe you aren't so useless after all."

"I will shove this sword so far up yo-"

"I'M HOME DARLINGS~" A very effeminate voice cut the raging swordsman off.

"TO YOU FUCKING LONG ENOUGH." Squalo shouted back. "WHAT DID YOU DO RENT A VACATION HOME?"

Fia, who wasn't interested in the conversation hopped off the counter only to land face first on the tile floor.

She sat up. Her head hurt and something warm and wet was trickling down her face.

She licked it only to spit in disgust.

Blood had a nasty taste.

"Ushishishi…looks like someone had an accident."

"God damn it." Squalo groaned and lifted the child up. "What are you stupid? Don't answer that because you really are. You just don't drop off the counter like that. Now you're dripping blood on the floor."

"And on my shirt." Bel just had to add his two cents.

"Who's dripping blood on the floor?" Lussuria decided now would be a good time to see what all the fuss was about.

"Oh my!" He squealed and swiped Fia out of her caretaker's grip. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

Fia tilted her head to the side.

Was this another one of those people she was told about? He had big muscles and brightly colored hair and the orange stuff around his jacket reminded her of her hair. He also seemed really nice, it made her smile.

"Name Fia!" She said brightly and swung her legs back and forth in the air.

"Well hello dear, I'm Lussuria, please, call me Luss."

Finally, he noticed the bleeding and in less than three minutes, Fia was sitting on the couch eating some ice cream with a penguin Band-Aid on her forehead.

She was very happy.

"So Boss decided to take her in?" The martial artist asked while he brushed Fia's long and unruly hair.

"Yeah and that fucker isn't even doing anything. I'm doing all the babysitting." Squalo grumbled angrily.

"Now, now Squ, I'm sure he has his reasons."

That caught her attention for a slight second.

_Squ?_

She'd have to use that, it was a lot easier than trying to say his full name.

"Like making him into a nanny." Bel chimed in.

He then opted to take Fia's spoon away and steal a large spoonful of her ice cream. Prince's like ice cream too.

She would've bit him if it wasn't for the fact that Luss was messing with her hair. So instead she just glared-more like pouted- and took her spoon back.

"I'll have to admit though, it is kind of weird." Luss continued. "Maybe there's something about her that Boss liked. Fia seems like a capable young lady."

Fia didn't care about the praise; she was almost out of ice cream.

"The only thing she's good at is eating, sleeping, and doing nothing." Squalo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Nearly out.

"She does make a good hot water bottle."

A few more spoonfuls left.

"And how the hell would you know that?"

One or two more.

"The Prince never reveals his source of information to lowly peasants."

She could make this last.

"I really sho-"

"Now, now you two, calm down~"

Fia stared sadly at her bowl. "…out." She whined pitifully and looked at Squalo.

"You aren't getting anymore. You weren't supposed to have any in the first place." He responded automatically.

"Mean."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?"

"There~ All done!" Luss said happily.

"All you did was brush the tangles in her hair, what's the difference."

"This difference is that now little Fia's hair looks all pretty and silky." The male sighed longingly and ran his finger through her hair without getting them caught. "I would love have pretty hair like this, or at least the color."

Fia blinked and tried to imagine the extremely buff male with long flowing hair.

She didn't like that image and neither did the two other occupants in the room. Even Bel frowned at that.

"Anyway are you done with her? The Prince has stuff to do."

Without waiting for an answer, Bel got up from the couch and pulled Fia down with him. She didn't object and held onto the corner of his sleeve.

"What are you two going to do?" Squalo raised an eyebrow at the pair.

Bel didn't answer, just grinned, laughed, and began walking away.

* * *

Bel wasn't actually going to do anything; he just didn't want to be around the older people anymore. So now both he and Fia were seated on his floor doing absolutely nothing. Well not that exactly, Bel was actually messing with the girl's hair, pulling it this way and that, while she sat there quietly flipping through a book she found on the ground.

There were lots of pictures in there, and a lot of big words in small print. But Fia liked the pictures most. They were of humans and their internal and external parts. She was fascinated to say the least.

"Bel, what that?" She pointed to a picture of something greyish and wrinkly.

Said boy peeked over her shoulder to see what she was talking about. "That's a brain."

"That?"

"Spinal cord."

"That?"

"Lung."

"That?"

"Heart."

"That?"

"Ribcage."

"That?"

"Nervous system."

That one seemed interesting, she dog eared the page. "That?"

"Circulatory system."

"That?"

"Kidney."

"That?"

"Pelvic bone. Fia, I'm guessing you don't know how to read, because it says what they are right under it."

She shook her head. "That?"

"Smoker's lung."

She grimaced, it was really gross.

"What book is?"

"It's an anatomy book; it'll tell you all about the human body. You can have it, I have five."

"But can't read."

The Prince thought a moment before breaking into an even wider grin. "Don't worry, I'll teach you. Squalo definitely isn't going to do it, and I'm pretty sure Lussuria is more focused on dressing you up. The others are definitely out of the question as well. Ushishishi, be happy peasant, I'm being mighty generous."

And she was happy, if her sudden smile wasn't any indication, she had always wanted to read, she was lucky she picked up enough words from the scientist to talk, let alone form understandable sentences. And now she was going to learn how to read! This was all very exciting; she had to go tell Xanxus!

She quickly sat up, not caring if the book fell and began running out the room. "Be back soon!"

* * *

Actually, Fia had been talking since she came to the Varia mansion; she just had nothing to say to Squalo and Bel at the time. But she always talked to Xanxus at the end of the day, and told him all the stuff that happened.

She peaked into his room and smiled when she saw his silhouette against the fireplace. Quietly, she closes the door behind her and makes her way next to him.

He spares her a glance, and continues sipping from his wine glass.

Fia smiles more, and kneels down in front of him like she did all the time.

"Good things today!" she chirps happily. "Met Luss for first time. He very nice. I like him. Gave me ice cream when Squ wouldn't! Spoke to Squ an' Bel for first time! They were surprised I think? Squ was though. Oh yeah! Found book about ah-no-nat-ah-me or something. Like that book too! Bel told me he'd teach me to read. I can't wait!"

Xanxus doesn't say anything; he never does when she talks. She doesn't mind though because she knows he's listening no matter how silent he is.

And maybe he's even a little proud of her. That, she couldn't figure out.

She stood up and dusted the invisible dirt off her legs. "Gotta go now! promised Bel be back soon." She waved and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Fia where'd you go?" Bel asked once his playmate/student was back. He was already in his pajamas and under the covers. Today had been a tiring day, pull it was midnight already.

"Xanxus." She simply stated and hopped into bed next to him and buried herself under the covers. "Sleeping with you tonight 'kay."

The kid shrugged his shoulders and yawned. "Just don't hog all the room this time, or I'll cut you."

"Fine. Night Bel."

"Yes, goodnight."

And that is more or less the way Fia got into the habit of sleeping with other people especially, Bel and Squalo. The girl would barely use her room for anything in the future besides housing her junk.

It could turn into a problem when she gets older.

Oh well.

* * *

**AN:** This is not a Bel/OC story, they just have a weird brotherly/sisterly relationship that's primarily built on regulating each other's body temperature. Not to mention the stealing of shirts and ice cream. But, I really do love Bel/Fia interactions. Bel/Fia/Squalo ones are pretty great too.

I think it was another fanfic that said it, but it said that Bel was colder than the other Varia members, that does actually make sense too since he wears long sleeves all the time. I just borrowed the idea.

Fia has a love for science, can't you tell? She probably gets it from living in a lab all her life or something.

I think that's all I have to say, so thanks for reading! Remember, reviews and/or alters make me happy.


End file.
